Black Lights
by Kaisynaya
Summary: WK/SM Focus is on the Outers and Schwarz...or at least will be ^_^() *On hold*
1. Setting Sun...It's All Begun

Hi! This is my first 'published' fic and none of my other ones will ever be published because I wrote them awhile back and they're all crap. ^_^(). I ask of you to PLEASE review and make my little ego grow a slight bit bigger. As I write this I have NO idea what I'm trying to do. Mainly I'm just trying to write a crossover of my favorite shows. I've seen a few SM/WK fics but I wanted to do something different and so that's why I'm writing as things come to me with nothing planned out. It's kind of more fun that way if you get my meaning. If any of you people happen to have a suggestion for a plot that would be great ^_^(). Yes a plot. When you don't even have THAT its pretty sad isn't it? I also have no idea on any pairings I might do so feel free to make suggestions for that as well.

Ummm… forgive me for any injustice I do to any of the characters _. I assure you I mean no harm. Feel free to criticize me for whatever but as I said before my ego is small and if you're too forceful with your opinion I may cry ~;.;~. I don't own Weiß Kreuz or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I never will either, but if there happens to be any rich person out there that wants to buy them for me for Christmas I wouldn't say no… 

And now the tale begins….

****

Black Lights

"So why does he want this girl?" Schuldig asked. 

"There are rumors flying about." Crawford said mysteriously as he pushed his glasses up.

Schuldig rolled his eyes. "Danke. That was SO helpful."

Crawford of course continued to ignore him.

"According to this file," Nagi interrupted, from his place by the computer, "there is, no, was, another Takatori, Takatori Keiko, but she passed away leaving her only daughter and her widowed husband. He was important scientist and professor that owned Mugen Guken – the one that had recently been blown apart by unknown means." Nagi shifted in his seat. "Rumor has it she was teased as a child because she was…different."

Crawford resumed explaining. "She is a healer. At the moment she is living with three women that somehow acquired guardianship over her. All three of them are quite famous. Kaioh Michiru, the seascape artist and violinist, Ten'ou Haruka, the racer and concert pianist, and Meioh Setsuna, the fashion designer. Takatori wants us to capture the girl and have her join Schwarz."

Farfarello hissed. "She is what age?"

"Sixteen," Nagi said. "A year older than me."

Farfarello's eye began to shine. "It will pain God greatly to see one so young killing innocents."

"But join us?" Schuldig asked skeptically. "I doubt she could take it. Or is there more you aren't telling us, Crawford?"

"There is more…but it is not time to tell yet. The other three must also be apprehended as well but Tomoe Hotaru is the number one priority at this point in time."

Schuldig sighed. "And her father? What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows for certain anymore." Nagi continued. "He had been put in the hospital after the destruction of the school. In fact, the idea that he and his daughter are alive is amazing considering the level of the explosion from years before… At the moment he's missing from all records."

Hino Rei shivered. "Something is going to happen soon and it isn't going to be good." She muttered, from her spot on the stairs outside the temple.

"Daijoubu ka?" Mizuno Ami asked from right beside Rei.

"Hai, hai, daijoubu. Or will be at least. It's just that I got this odd feeling, one I've never had before. It isn't anything pertaining to senshi business, but real life… Did that make sense?"

Kino Makoto nodded. "I think I know what you mean. I've been having this weird feeling recently that something drastic is about to happen but I've been trying to push it aside. You're the psychic, not me."

"Is that why you called us here Rei-chan?" Aino Minako asked.

"Partially. I also kind of wanted to go-"

"Shopping?!" Tsukino Usagi interrupted excitedly.

Rei glared at her. "I was thinking more along the lines of visiting Setsuna-san."

"Oh. Well that's no fun!" Usagi pouted.

Makoto laughed. "I wouldn't let Setsuna-san know you said that Usagi-chan."

"Hai! Let's go! I want to see Hotaru-chan!" Chibi-Usa seemed about sixteen years of age herself and had came back just a few days ago for a vacation from Crystal Tokyo.

The group of six girls all stood up from their respective sitting positions on the steps and made their way down to wait by the bus stop near the temple. 

"They will be there won't they Rei-chan?" Ami asked.

She shrugged. "I hope so. This ominous feeling… it seems to focus on THEM most of all."

It didn't take them long to arrive at the mansion of the outers' and even less to decide that they definitely were not there.

Of course that was when Minako brought her hand to her forehead to slap herself. "Oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you all that Setsuna-san had a model thing going on today! In fact I think it was supposed to start… thirty minutes ago."

Usagi burst out laughing. "At least I've never done THAT!"

Evidently she was the only one who found this whole episode humorous because the other four girls turned and glared at her as Minako blushed, embarrassed. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to forget!" She said hotly.

Makoto sighed. "Well we could always wait here until they come back," she suggested.

"Ummm." Minako cleared her throat. "I do remember her mentioning that they wouldn't return until about eight or so."

"But it's four!" Ami said indignantly.

Usagi got stars in her eyes. "So now we have time to go shopping!"

"Usagi-chan, do you even have money to go shopping?" Rei asked.

"Well I was hoping I could bor-"

"IIE! It took you three months to pay us back last time we loaned you money!" Minako said, getting over her previous mistake quickly."

Usagi got on her knees and grabbed the hem of Minako's long skirt. "ONEGAI?! I promise I'll pay you back next week! Onegai?" She turned the puppy god eyes on full blast and Minako had to look away. 

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"IIE!"

"HAI! ONEGAI?"

"IIE! IIE! IIE! IIE! End of story!"

"Ami-chan…" Usagi moved to her next victim.

"USAGI-CHAN! We are NOT going shopping!"

"Demo… Rei-chan! You're so mean to me!" She fell down on the ground wailing, right in front of the mansion.

Makoto held out her hand for Usagi to take and pulled Usagi to her feet. "Stop that Usagi-chan. This is important."

"Hai, hai." Usagi sighed, "But what can we do now, then?"

"I guess we should wait at the temple then. I suppose it could wait." Rei said. "I doubt it would happen tonight…of all nights."

Usagi got pensive. "It's a full moon. Kaa-san will watch over them. Besides! Setsuna is with them! She'll know what's going to happen!"

"Hai, you're right Usagi-chan. So what do you say we DO go shopping? No offense Rei-chan, but I kind of want out and to go and do something…" Makoto said, starting to walk in the direction of the bus stop.

"I could always get a new dress." Rei began running to catch up with Makoto. 

"Oh no! I forgot! I promised kaa-san that I would stop and get some flowers for the table! My grandparents are coming tonight and she wanted the house to look good for them!"

"Ami-chan? You actually…forgot something?" Minako couldn't believe it.

This time it was Ami's turn to blush. "Hai, I was just distracted all day…"

"Because your relatives are coming?"

"Hai! I haven't seen them in years. Evidently my aunt is also coming with them and I haven't met her, although I'm told she lives fairly close by.

Minako's eyes literally lit up. "I know just the place! I've been meaning to stop by there. Evidently there are these four really cute guys…"

"OUT! IF YOU AREN'T HERE TO BUY SOMETHING THEN LEAVE NOW!" Fujimiya Aya's harsh expression changed for the brief time it took him to yell that out and then returned only seconds later.

Kudou Yohji threw his head back to laugh. "What a ladies' man you are Aya-kun. If you keep yelling at them all to leave you may just scare ALL the customers away. Like the six lovely ladies staring in the doorway for instance."

Ken glared at Yohji. "Yohji-kun. You really need to watch yourself."

"Hai, hai," Yohji said as he made his way towards the door. "Come in, come in, ladies! Don't let frosty 'ol Aya-kun scare you away. Watashi wa Kudou Yohji desu."

The girls gaped. And continued gaping. Even AMI was gaping. You just don't find guys this cute anywhere! Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes and poked Ami. "Ami-chan… the floral centerpiece…"

"Oh yeah!" Ami blushed. "I need to get a nice floral arrangement as a centerpiece for a dinner table… have you any suggestions?"

Yohji grinned one of his flippant lazy grins. "Well, being winter, I suggest something like this…" He began walking in the direction of the corner of the store and the girls followed. As he passed the cattelya section he grabbed a few and presented them to each of the girls, including Chibi-Usa.

"This one is nice for this time of the year… Omi-kun arranged this one. Speaking of Omi-kun… KEN-KUN! Where's Omi-kun?" He turned to Chibi-Usa. "You may know him, you look about the same age. A little young for me," he winked, "but the rest of you look like you're the perfect age."

Minako pushed her way passed the group. "Watashi wa Aino Minako!"

Yohji grinned again. Today just kept getting better and better.

Ami examined the floral arrangement. It looked gorgeous. These guys really knew what they were doing. "This looks great! I'll take it!"

They headed back to the register when Chibi-Usa heard a familiar voice. 

"Yohji-kun? Did you need something?"

"Tsukiyono-kun!"

"Tsukino-san!"

"Wow. Those names sound so similar! Ne, Usagi-chan! Think you're related?"

Usagi turned to Makoto and glared. "I would think I would know my own family…"

Rei smiled. "You didn't know Chibi-Usa-chan!"

"Demo there was a good reason for that!"

"Hai, hai, whatever you say Usagi-chan," Minako said, smiling still at Yohji while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Ah! So you two do go to school together! I thought you might." Yohji was now getting into a new field of work…matchmaking. Hey the kid NEEDED some fun in his life!

Usagi went up to the boy Chibi-Usa had called Tsukiyono-kun. "Ossu! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi! Chibi-Usa-chan is my cousin. Over there is Kino Makoto, she pointed to the girl with brown hair in a ponytail. The girl buying one of your arrangements is Mizuno Ami, the blonde is Aino Minako, and the girl with the long black hair is Hino Rei. We all attend Tokyo University."

The boy bowed. "Watashi wa Tsukiyono Omi. I work here with three of my friends. The one you already met is Kudou Yohji, the red head is Fujimiya Aya, and the other one is Hidaka Ken."

"NO WAY! Hidaka Ken?! Like as in the Hidaka Ken that was in J-league?" Makoto ran up to the now frightened Ken. "I'm like your biggest fan! I can't believe that they actually accused you of throwing the game!"

Ken's heart began to slow down as he realized she was NOT going to kill him. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kino-san. I appreciate your support."

Minako sweatdropped. "That's our Mako-chan all right."

Rei cleared her throat. "Minna-chan! I think we should start heading back to the temple now… We can wait there until after the fashion show and then go see if Setsuna-san and the others are back yet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS?"

"Onegai? You're the perfect size of the model that couldn't come and I REALLY need someone to fill in!"

One of the oddest sights one might ever see would have to be the time guardian on her knees pleading with the senshi of Uranus to wear a dress. Which was exactly why no one else was in the room. Setsuna had strategically planned it this way for the sake of her image.

"Michiru-chan can even accompany you on the stage! It would only be a few outfits…"

"Few as in three?"

"Well, perhaps a bit more than three."

"How many more than three."

"Three more than three."

"SIX!? IIE!"

"She was my main model!"

"Iie! Iie!"

"Haruka-chan…" Setsuna glared at her close friend. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but I can go back in time and stop you and Michiru-chan from ever meeting."

Haruka looked at her enraged. "YOU WOULDN'T! IIE! YOU COULDN'T!"

Setsuna's eye twitched. "Try me. Be my model!" Of course there was no way she would go back in time and do something as drastic as that but she wasn't going to tell HARUKA that. "Or if you don't… I have some VERY interesting outfits I could have Hotaru-chan wear. Why don't you come see them?" She grinned maliciously. 

Haruka angled her head. "HOW interesting?"

"Oh VERY interesting."

"Bad interesting or good interesting?"

Setsuna smiled. "Depends on your point of view. I don't think you'll care too much for them though." She pulled out the sketch of the design and Haruka practically flew in order to get dressed. "Arigatou Haruka-chan! I knew I could count on you!"

So they seem a little OOC. ^____^() But it was at least a little funny, ne? I always figured that living together and raising Hotaru would give the Outers and odd and close bond that they only show to each other. Or maybe I'm just crazy. All of those possibilities could very well be true.

Feel free to email me at yourmajesty15@hotmail.com


	2. Getting Bright…It’s Not Right

WOOHOO! One wonderful review! ^_^() Come on people! You can do better than that ~;.;~ 

Oh yes, the hated disclaimer. I didn't own Sailor Moon and Weiss Kreuz before and no one has given them to me yet so I suppose they still aren't mine *sigh* ok, so they are DEFINITELY not mine. 

And oh yes. I followed the SM story line completely and I think I'm viciously murdering the WK one. At the moment all the senshi minus the outers and Chibi-Usa are in college. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are in high school and the others are past the stage of all school. In WK it's the first season 'cept things that happen and characters you meet in the second season may come BEFORE a certain someone's death rather than after. ^_^() Oh! And Tomoe Sakura and Tomoe Hotaru are not related. AND I think I want Ouka to stay around. I think that's all. Yeah, yeah, I think that's it. 

****

Dark Lights

By Alyssa Sadi

'So that's my niece, hmm?' Birman thought to herself from outside the store. 'She's a cute girl.' Once the group of girls had left the store, Birman approached. 

Ken looked up from his work to greet the new person but instead his smile froze on his face as he saw Birman enter.

"Close the shop. We have an emergency."

Omi and Yohji went around securing the signs saying "closed" and met the other three in the back to see what Persia was going to order them to do now.

"Esset wants the niece of Takatori Reiji to join Schwarz. Your mission is to bring her and her three guardians back here and Manx and Birman shall relieve you of them."

They all stopped paying attention at that point. "…Hunt the tomorrow of the dark beasts."

"He has a niece?" Ken asked.

Yohji rolled his eyes. "He has so many children he might as well have some nieces and nephews too."

"Hn. Why do they want her?"

"Aya-kun, you're such a man of many words."

"Can it Yohji-kun." Omi warned. "I thought Esset and Schwarz only employed those with…supernatural abilities."

Birman nodded. "They do. This girl is a healer. We aren't sure what they would want to do with someone that's just a healer unless it's to use her guardians to fight and her as a back up to heal them if things get difficult. Her name is Tomoe Hotaru and her guardians are…"

"…Ten'ou Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Meioh Setsuna." Ken read off of one of the papers in the file Birman had. 

"The lives of the rich and famous…" Yohji muttered under his breath. "She's the daughter of the man who owned Mugen Guken, ne? And then the other three all have their own claims to fame. Takatori's asking for it if he thinks he can just kidnap people with that sort of a status."

"Tomoe-san…" Omi whispered under his breath. "But she seems so nice. She's a year behind me in school. She and that girl with the pink hair that was in here earlier with the other group of girls are best friends, I think."

"I'm not even sure if she knows she's related to him." Birman continued. "Her mother died when she was a child and she was the Takatori. Anyway, your mission is to bring the four of them back here. Should you fail for some reason, chances are that you will meet up with them again when fighting Schwarz."

Everything went well and without any problems and Hotaru was able to watch Haruka and Michiru assist Setsuna by modeling clothing from a safe distance away from all of Setsuna's designs…except the one she decided to wear to the event, that is. She sat primly in the front row dressed in a glittery black dress that went to her knees. The sleeves were long and bell-shaped. She silently wished that Chibi-Usa could have come with her to make this all more interesting but tickets had already been sold out before Setsuna herself was able to get anymore.

Once this whole thing was over Haruka had promised her to go out for ice cream to celebrate a successful end to this night…and Haruka's first experience as a model for Setsuna. 'And last if I know Haruka-papa' she thought.

The show ended soon after and Hotaru went to meet Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna in the back while they all changed. "Haruka-papa! You looked wonderful!"

Haruka glared in the general direction of Setsuna. "Hai, hai, I guess. Demo, Setsuna-chan! I refuse to ever do that again!"

"Ruka-chan…" Michiru looked at her lover. "You did a magnificent job. And besides, I don't think Setsuna-chan would ever want to go through what she had to do to get you on stage again! I find it amazing she talked you into participating as it is."

"Arigatou Haruka-chan."

Haruka had to admit that Setsuna had looked much more relieved once she agreed to help and then even more so once the whole thing was over. But there was still something that seemed to be bothering her. "Setsuna-chan… is there something else going on? You look preoccupied even though this whole thing is over with now."

She closed her eyes to think for a moment.

"There's something coming, isn't there Setsuna-mama? I can feel it. But it's different somehow. Different than it usually is."

"Hai. Something is about to happen but at the moment I don't think it will hurt Usagi-hime. I think it's directed at us and our normal lives."

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Normal? Us?"

"What about the Time Gate? Can't it tell you what's going to happen?" Haruka frowned.

"That's another thing. It's been peculiar recently and not even I can see what's happening – but only in reference to our lives."

Hotaru's stomach growled and the other three laughed at her.

"Come on," Michiru said. "Let's go finish talking about this over some ice cream that Ruka-chan is treating us all for."

"I am?"

"Haruka-papa! Just be glad Usagi-chan isn't here! She could eat you to the point of being broke!"

It took them close to about five minutes to get to the ice cream parlor with Haruka driving. Had it been someone else it may have taken twenty, but we'll just leave it at that.

As soon as Hotaru stepped out of the car she saw a group of six she recognized. "Chibi-Usa-chan!" She waved her hands up in the air trying to get their attention.

"Hotaru-chan!"

"See? Aren't you glad you listened to me when I said we should go get ice cream? We might have missed them if we hadn't!"

Rei looked at her, almost shocked. "I think Usagi-chan's stomach has turned psychic on us. Amazing. I guess all that food does serve some purpose!"

"REI-BAKA! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Doushite? HONTODAYO!"

"IIE!"

Ami put her hands to her ears. "STOP!" They both silenced. "Arigatou."

The two groups merged together as they entered the ice cream shop and Haruka looked forlornly at her wallet. "Thank God for credit cards and ice cream places that accept them." She muttered as Michiru patted her on the back sympathetically.

Rei was fidgeting with her hands. "Ne, Setsuna-san…is something about to happen? Almost all of us have been getting this weird feeling that something is about to happen…something bad."

Hotaru gasped. "You mean you all have been sensing it too?"

"Then maybe it is bigger than I had first thought… maybe it does relate to us as senshi" Setsuna said, thinking intently for a moment. "What is it that you feel?"

"We don't think it's the Dark Kingdom or anything else like that. We think it must be some sort of human thing. Something that has to do with us as normal human beings, probably by some other group of humans. Whoever these people are I don't think they know we are the senshi" Ami continued for Rei. "I had run some scans to see if I was able to find any negative energy patterns anywhere and I wasn't able to pick up any."

Setsuna nodded. "Then the only thing we can do is be extremely cautious. You all do have your communicators with you, ne?"

All of them nodded.

"Good then. At least we'll have some means of communication if things go badly."

"How optimistic." Makoto said with a wry smile. 

Usagi pulled on Haruka's sleeve. "Ne, Haruka-san. I want a triple fudge sundae."

She laughed and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Hai koneko-chan. Whatever you want. And for the rest of you?" She asked, posing as a waitress. "What can I getcha?"

Ami's mother paced around the room. "Where is that girl? She should be home by now!" She had cleaned the house top to bottom for when her relatives arrived and everything looked spotless. Not that it ever appeared dirty anyway.

When she heard the doorbell ring she hurried to answer it, silently worrying about her daughter. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Imouto-chan!" She embraced all three of them warmly. Both of her parents were in their late sixties and her sister was in her twenties.

Shortly after all four had sat down in the living room, Ami ran into the apartment breathless. "Gomen nasai! You wouldn't BELIEVE the traffic out there!" She quickly set the centerpiece out and her mother had to admit, it was lovely. 

"Ami-chan, they're already here."

Ami's eyes widened. "Oops." She had been so rushed she hadn't even noticed them as she ran by. 

"Obaa-san! Ojii-san! And you must be oba!" Ami bowed to each as her aunt drew her short brown hair behind her ear. Ami looked at her aunt closer. "You look much more like a cousin than an aunt, you're so young!"

"Now Ami-chan," her mother said warningly. "Don't be rude."

"Oh nee-chan," her aunt said with a smile. "It's perfectly understandable. It's odd seeing someone who is closer to your age saying you're their oba-san."

Ami gave her aunt a grateful smile. "I hope you all were not waiting long."

"We just got here dear," Her grandmother said. "We had hardly sat down before you came dashing in. Now come and sit next to me and tell me why you passed up that chance to study in Germany."

"Uhhh." 'Just how does one tell their relatives that one blew of the chance of a lifetime in order to protect one's best friend who had technically died ages ago and was being threatened again in her new life?' Ami wondered.

"Secure the perimeter. Weiss will be here to try to stop us. Nagi, find a way to get us into the building undetected. Farfarello put the knives away. Schuldig, why did you let him out of the straight jacket already?"

Schuldig shrugged. "He amuses himself better when he isn't in it."

Crawford scowled. "But there is a better chance of him giving away our position if you do."

"Oh give the lunatic some credit. He makes fighting God an everyday joke. I doubt he would blow this whole thing off when what happens could 'hurt God'."

The same familiar glint appeared in Farfarello's eye as he happily licked away, caressing the blade with his tongue.

He gave in, as they all knew he would. No one could last against Schuldig. He was just too…Schuldig. "Fine. But if I hear one word or this mission fails…"

"Hai, hai, Takatori-san will be the one to take it out of our a-" He was interrupted as they began to hear voices over the motor of the car approaching.

"HARUKA-CHAN! SO HELP ME SLOW THIS CAR DOWN!"

"It's okay Setsuna-chan! I do this all the time and nothing has happened yet. Why is this only starting to bother you today? You've never complained about my driving before!"

Setsuna looked a bit green in the face. "I ate too much ice cream. I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered under her breath.

"Ruka-chan, Setsuna-chan, the neighbors may be trying to sleep…" Michiru warned but was interrupted by Haruka.

"NOT ON MY NEW SEAT COVERS!"

"Michiru-mama. I don't think I want to hear this."

"FOCUS ON THE DRIVEWAY HARUKA-CHAN!"

Meanwhile in the car on the rather short trip up the driveway, Michiru and Hotaru had completely given up.

"Something doesn't feel right." Haruka reflected, now that the car was finally in the garage and parked and Setsuna was not sitting nor standing anywhere near it. "The wind is restless as it dances."

"The sea is also troubled," Michiru added, sealing the group's fear of something amiss. 

"Setsuna-mama…" Hotaru whispered while stepping closer her. She almost seemed to be trying to hide in the woman's shadow.

"Hai, Hotaru-chan? Can you sense something?"

Before she could respond they all heard a low laugh. The group whirled around to face the predator, while shoving Hotaru into the shadows as much as possible. Which is exactly where another man was waiting evidently, as proven by Hotaru's shriek. 

The first man was dressed like he was a businessman, in a practically white suit and had a gun pointing at them. The second one, who now had Hotaru captured, looked…well, crazy. He appeared to be missing an eye, or at least something happened to it for a patch covered one of his eye sockets. All over what they could see of his body appeared to be bandages. 

Haruka raised her eyebrow as she saw this. "Accident prone?"

"Ruka-chan! This is no time to be making jokes!" Michiru admonished.

"Who are you?" Setsuna was always straight to the point.

"Crawford. I come as a representative of Takatori Reiji to reclaim his niece, Tomoe Hotaru." The man in the business suit said.

Haruka snarled. Playtime was over. "And you only now decided to come get her? Why now?"

~ Because we could Ten'ou-san. ~

"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HEAD?"

A third man walked out followed shortly by a boy about Hotaru's age but perhaps a little younger.

The man bowed, his orange hair forming an ironic halo around his head. "Watashi wa Schuldig desu."

The man called Crawford glared at Schuldig. "You are all invited to accompany us to see Mr. Takatori. One way or another you will all join us."

The lights went out. "And causing the place to black out helps you how?" Michiru asked.

"CRAWFORD! SHI NE!"

The crazy looking guy practically threw Hotaru to the boy who had entered with Schuldig and was about to begin joining the fight when Crawford interrupted. "Now isn't the time. Mr. Takatori is expecting us."

"Leave them alone!"

Schuldig smirked. ~Why Balinese! Have you got feelings for any of these women? ~

~ Get out of my mind ~

~ I'm hurt ~

~ I have plans on doing worse than just HURTING you. ~

~ Touché. ~

Crawford frowned as he fought Abyssinian away and saw that no one was listening to him. And oh my. Were their hostages trying to escape? It certainly seemed that way. Or at least it did until Nagi sent them flying into a wall. Their escape plans evidently took a turn for the worst at that point. 

It seemed that the woman Ten'ou Haruka had been hurt the worst, trying to put herself in the way to protect the others. Crawford could see the blood running from a wound at the back of her head. 'Mr. Takatori won't be pleased.' 

Hotaru was horrified. "HARUKA-PAPA!" Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru all knelt around her prone body, Michiru placing her head in her lap. 

"Ruka-chan… always sacrificial aren't you koibito?" 

Hotaru was about to place her hands on Haruka's head to heal her but Setsuna stopped her. "Hotaru, they may not know about your powers."

"Setsuna-mama! I have to do this! Whether they know or not!" Hotaru placed her hands on the wound on the back of her head and began to heal. The powers created a pale purple light throughout the darkened garage that all eight of the guys stopped fighting in order to see what she was doing. Even Farfarello. 

"An angel? Can I hurt it?"

She stood up immediately, not thinking that it had been altogether taxing on her but one moment later she fainted, right into Nagi's arms.

"Hotaru-chan!" Setsuna stood up to Nagi defiantly… towering over the young man. "Give Hotaru-chan to me now!"

The boy just gave her a faraway look as if he was trying to remember some distant thing.

Setsuna wasn't used to not getting her way. Or floating. Both of which were happening to her at that particular moment in time. And for that matter so was Haruka, Michiru, the red head, and the tall and lanky guy dressed in navy and now Hotaru as well.

Michiru tried to maneuver but it appeared useless against the boy's telekinesis. 

Bombay got a dart ready and was just about to throw it at Nagi until Farfarello sneaked up behind him and he had it use it to fend for himself. It began to seem as though he was fighting a losing battle and the remainder of Weiss went to help the youngest team member. During that time, Schuldig, Crawford, and Nagi made their escape with Nagi floating the four females towards their mode of transportation to Takatori's, Farfarello, following only a slight bit later after he knocked the roof of the garage off in order to bury Weiss in the rubble. 

Haruka was seeing red. "IIEEEEEEEEEEEE! MY CAR! HOTARU-CHAN! MY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" 

The ride was quiet and the four sullen females didn't say a word for a long time until it seems what Crawford had initially said first registered within Hotaru's brain. "I have an uncle?"

Schuldig snickered. "Two actually. And a few cousins. In fact we aren't sure if we've even found them all yet. One of your uncles was a very busy man." The mission was over and Schuldig was ready to play again immediately. 

Setsuna could sense the presence of someone in her mind but she couldn't see anyone. 

~ Ah, Setsuna-san ~ 

She heard a voice, the voice of the annoying man with the orange hair, Schuldig. She could feel him breathing down her back. She constantly moved trying to dislodge the uncomfortable feeling but seemed to be stuck. 

Schuldig smirked again. Now this was the life. Four lovely ladies he could play with to his heart's content, right there. But just what was so special about them? How far could he go? He quite playfully began to nibble on her ear.

~ Stop. Now. Leave me-us, alone. We don't need any of you and you don't need us. ~

~ Koibito! You'll break my heart this way. ~ He said, moving down to kiss her neck.

He flew back into the recesses of her mind and she began to take control of her mind once more.

"Stay out."

"Setsuna-mama?"

"Betsuni Hotaru-chan. It's just that some people need to be reminded that not everything is free for taking."

Haruka glared daggers at Schuldig. "Why do you want into peoples' minds? Isn't yours messed up enough for you?"

"Ruka-chan…"

"Get into peoples' minds? You mean like telepathy? How cool!" ~ Is it like this? Am I doing it? ~ She projected her thoughts to Michiru. However she was so untrained everyone in the vehicle heard it.

Schuldig was almost gaping. "Hell. I see why they want her now." 


End file.
